ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Justice League (film)
The Justice League is the sequel to Justice League: Mortal. ''It also take place after the events of ''Green Lantern, Man of Steel, Green Lantern 2, Superman Vs. Batman, and Hawkman. ''It marks the beginning of the official Justice League, which was brought together in ''Mortal. The Justice League is the second film in the Justice League Trilogy is part of the DC Film Franchise. Plot About 500,000 years ago, the Martian race (on the planet Mars) had telepathic abilities. J'onn Jonzz and his twin brother Ma'alefa'ek were enemies. When Ma'alefa'ek killed J'onn's wife, he was stripped of his telepathic powers by the Council of Mars. Feeling excluded, he decides to abolish the race and genocide them. H'ronmer's Curse occurs and kills many Martians via their telepathic powers. Jonzz, however, is the strongest Martian, and is able to escape the planet using a Boom Tube just before getting killed. He travels to the dwarf planet of Eris, thinking that every Martian has died, including Ma'alefa'ek. Ma'alefa'ek, however, is alive and goes to the planet of New Mars in another galaxy to begin a new race of Matians. 500,000 years later, the new Justice League (consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman) tracks down the ruthless businessman Maxwell Lord, the mastermind behind the former hero squad Freedom Fighters (Hourman, Black Condor, Human Bomb, Ray, Phantom Lady, and Firebrand) from 40 years ago whom he turned against and created nuclear weapons using the money received from the government. However, Justice League is faced with a bigger problem as a computer machine from space called Bainiac invades Metropolis and tries to destroy everything in its path. The Justice League fights it, but Lord uses his supercomputer Metron to hack into Brainiac and destroy it. It was later discovered that Brainiac was created by Computer Tyrants of the planet Colu. Its mission was to scan everything it sees and use what it saw to help the knowledge of the Colu species. Meanwhile, Ma'alefa'ek learns that J'onn J'onzz is alive and wants to detroy him in order to 100% extinct the Martian species. J'onn J'onzz also learns of Ma'alefa'ek, so he transports frequently from planet to planet in order to not be seen by Ma'alefa'ek. J'onzz later arrives on Earth and is amazed by the society. When the Justice League encounter a villain named Xotar (aka Weapons Expert) they become trapped. J'onzz comes and rescues them and ultimately joins the League. Ma'alefa'ek learns of J'onzz's whereabouts (now known as John Jones or the Martian Manhunter) so he decides to go full out attack on Earth. He takes the bodies of the dead Martians from Mars and turns them into White Martians. He also gets the extraterrestial beast Fernus. Ma'alefa'ek and the White Martian Army invade Earth in an attempt to find Jones. After defeating the army, the Justice League wins an epic fight against Fernus while Jones fights Ma'alefa'ek. Maxwell Lord, meanwhile, has resurrected the machine of Brainiac and connected it to Metron to create an ultra-computer to destroy the Justice League. Brainiac eventually gets destroyed again and Ma'alefa'ek, thinking that he cannot destroy Jones, truces with him and goes back to New Mars forever. Maxwell Lord and Xotar are put in prison. At the end of the movie, Lex Luthor is seen talking to Lord in prison. A myterious figure in space (presumably Darkseid) Cast *Clark Kent/Superman-Matt Bomer *Barry Allen/The Flash-Grant Gustin *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter-Dwayne Johnson *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern-Ryan Reynolds *Bruce Wayne/The Batman-armie hammer *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman-Jamie alexander *Ma'alefa'ek *Katar Hol/Hawkman *Brainiac *Xotar *Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Maxwell Lord *Fernus *Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman *Professor Ivo *Kathy Kane/Batwoman *Dr. Curtis Knox *Alfred Pennyworth-high laurie *Steve Trevor *Victor Stone *Dr. Jay Garrick *Metron *Rex Rogan *Lois Lane *White Martians *Lex Luthor (cameo) *Darkseid (cameo) Sequel The final film in the trilogy, The Justice League II is in the works. Category:Plot Category:Cast Category:Sequel